Some electronic applications may require user authentication or document verification. For example, a user may be asked to provide a government identification card before being given access to an electronic account. In another example, a user may wish to submit a document for electronic transfer or use, such as a monetary check to be deposited into a bank account. Different entities may allow users to capture images of such documents using a mobile device and submit the images for verification/authentication. However, this may be a cumbersome and error prone process. Conventionally, the mobile device may fail to determine whether a valid document is present in the captured images, or an incorrect image of the document may be transmitted to an external server for processing. The external server may determine whether the document in the captured image is invalid or incorrect and subsequently request a different image of the correct document from the mobile device. In this regard, the back and forth transmission of requests and images of documents between the external server and mobile device may make the process inefficient and slow.